Kane Chronicles, Magnus Chase, and Percy Jackson Crossover
by HesprideNightshade
Summary: KC,MC, and PJ fandoms meet in school. Can i say more? I am horrible at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

KANE CHRONICLES, MAGNUS CHASE, AND PERCY JACKSON CROSSOVER

CH. 1

Disclaimer: all characters and rights belong to Rick Riordan.

 _For your information the Hammer of Thor hasn't happened yet and neither has the scene at the end of the first book. Neither has the Son of Sobek, Staff of Serapis, or the Crown of Ptolemy._

Magnus POV.

I was walking in New York towards Manhattan because my cousin said she lived in that area. It was pretty BORING. At least I had Hearthstone and Blitzen with me this time to keep me company. Blitz was in his usual ridiculous getup with the skimask, sombrero, and huge winter coat in the fall. Scratch that, it WAS boring until I just saw a kid melt out of the shadows. The SHADOWS! Then he melted into another set of shadows! How does he melt into and out of shadows?! Hearthstone signed "how in the Asgardian world did he just do that?". I just shrugged, "I don't know Hearth, I don't know.".

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you something important." I told Blitz and Hearth. "Annabeth made me promise I'd go to school with her this year cause she said it was going to be SO boring without any friends there or people who knew her" I said trying my best to imitate Annabeth but, I'm about as sure that I did it horribly as I am as sure that Thor loves to watch Tv.

Hearthstone's eyes were the size of the world serpent. Blitz's reaction was even better.

He let out a string of vulgar norse words and yelled "What!" after calming them both down, i gave up searching and decided to to turn in to Valhalla.

Sadie POV.

Me and Carter the doofus were walking around in New York because Carter swore up and down about the fact that he saw a flying horse out his window in Manhattan. We had decided to go for some hotdogs and were arguing about what stand to go to.

AND THEN a bloke that was like a younger version of Anubis melted out of the shadows and back into new ones! I'd bet a million bucks it was Anubis but Anubis can't melt out of SHADOWS! I looked at Carter. "did that just happen?" "I think it did".

We both decided that this was a complete weirdness overload and that we should probably go back to Brooklyn house for today. We were helping Cleo search the library for books on "Mini Anubis Melting in and out of Shadows" when Amos called us upstairs. He was taking a break from that wretched job of chief lector to come and visit us for a week or two.

'Me and Osiris have been talking. Since you have managed to get yourselves kicked out of BAG, you are going to be sent to Goode high." our responses were "WHAT!" and "YAY!" I thin even a ninny can guess who said what. Well, guess who's go'n to school.

 _How was it! constructive criticism is welcome but please no flames! This is my first story and am still working out the bugs. hope you liked the chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

MAGNUS CHASE, KANE CHRONICLES, AND PERCY JACKSON CROSSOVER

CH 2

Carter POV.

Uncle Amos was still talking. "You are allowed to take three trainees with you who have already been chosen. Walt, Jaz, and Cleo. Zia is also coming. Sadie squealed a little when she heard Walt was coming. Amos and I just stared at her. "And be careful! We don't want you to get kicked out of this one because you made the science room explode because you were doodling some hieroglyphic". Well, guess were going to school!

Annabeth POV.

I was so glad that Magnus had agreed to come to good with me! I thought I had heard the name before but figured I had probably heard it in a conversation. When I got to school, I saw Magnus talking to two men. "Hi Magnus " "Hey Annabeth". "Who are those two?" I asked, looking pointedly at the two men. The one who was dressed in a sombrero and a ski mask replied " Uh... were Magnus's friends that got held back 12 grades?". He said it like a question instead of an answer. Magnus face palmed. I don't even want to ask.

Magnus was saved from his humiliation when Annabeth heard a shout of "Wise Girl!". She turned only to be stuck in a bone crushing hug. They stopped there make out session when an all to familiar voice yelled "Quit the PDA!".

 _I know, I know, cliff hanger. new chapter will be out soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

MAGNUS CHASE, KANE CHRONICLES, AND PERCY JACKSON CROSSOVER

CH.3

disclaimer: everything belongs to Rick Riordan, I only own my story.

Magnus POV.

To say I was surprised when a boy ran up and started making out with Annabeth was an understatement. To say I was surprised when twelve teens pushed through the crowd and the one in front who was completely dressed in silver yelled "quit the PDA" was the understatement of the century.

Annabeth was completely stunned "What are you doing here" the guy who Annabeth was making out with asked. "I honestly didn't know you would be here seaweed brain". What kind of nicknames were seaweed brain and wise girl?

"Who are they" the one in black asked. By black, I mean completely and utterly black. He had paper white skin, black onyx eyes, and shaggy black hair. and wore a black T-shirt, a black leather aviators jacket, and black combat boots. The thing is, his head was leaning was leaning on a guy who was his polar opposite. He had tanned skin, blond hair, and light blue eyes. I figured both of the guys were gay.

Annabeth answered before I could. "This is my cousin Magnus and his two friends that were held back for two years. I doubt it though. The held back part, not the cousin part." I know its not true and I knew that their plan would never work.

Black boy suddenly stumbled.

Italics are in greek english is normal.

" _Strange source of power coming from those three and those six"_ Black boy yelled, I think in greek, pointing at another group with an African American boy, a girl with blue highlights in her hair, and four others.

 _"_ The boy who was making out with Annabeth yelled "cattle formation, Nico, bring those six." Then the kids surrounded the three of us. I noticed that Black boy suddenly appeared with the group of six like he melted out of the shadows. All of us in the circle were confused. What the heck is happening!


	4. Chapter 4

KANE CHRONICLES, MAGNUS CHASE, AND PERCY JACKSON CROSSOVER

CH.4

disclaimer: all rights and character belong to Rick Riordan, I only own my story.

 _Dear Nyra, as I have said in CH.1 demigods and magicians have not happened ad Magnus has gotten in touch with Annabeth but has not confessed. I am sorry if that was not clear._

Walt\Anubis POV.

Sadie had told me all about the younger version of me melting in and out of the shadows. Before you ask, I am completely confused too. Carter was griping about how his GIRLfriend was possessed by a MALE god and how Sadie was lucky that her BOYfriend was a BOY.

I was talking with Cleo about how a younger version of me could melt out of the shadows and if she had any books on it when somebody jumped out of the shadows and slide tackled us all t the ground. When I opened my eyes, I saw a younger version of me crumpled on the ground. A huge source of power was glittering from the people who were surrounding us.

I looked into the duat and saw that instead of hazy auras, they were not people, they were animals. Young me was a Black ram. The boy who was next to him was a Roe Deer. The girl in silver was a female bear. There was a horse and owls and a snake and a eagle.

Suddenly, we were in a room. but the kids were guarding the door. Only then did I notice that there are three other captives along with us. 


	5. Chapter 5

sorry for not updating! school has started! update a couple times on saturday


	6. Chapter 6

KC,MC and PJO crossover

Ch. 5

disclaimer: all rights belong to rick

Magnus POV.

When black boy stumbled bright boys and golden eyes rushed him. When they got within two feet he snapped awake and held his head in his hands.

"Ugh" "Stop it with the underworld-y stuff!" "No". "So, what are we gonna do with the captives" Golden eyes said. I just realized that black boy had a strange Italian accent that sounded kind of older than the normal kind. "And Clarrise, don't say kill them". A big burly girl was muttering something about "party pooper" so I figured that that was Clarrise.

She was so big I had no doubt that she could strangle us all at once without pushing herself. Suddenly, a sword point was lowered at my chest. In my ear Blitzen hissed "the sword of summer"

I was up and the sword of summer was in m hand. "hey Magnus" "hey Jack" "It talks?" Annabeth said. "yup" then, highlight girl yelled "Maw" whatever that meant. Water flooded into the room.

So thats what it it meant. Make out with Annabeth boy just snapped his fingers and the water started swirling around the room. Then Golden eyes screams and Jack is ripped out of my hands. Then all of us except the kidnappers are chained hand and foot.

Indian girl pipes up ( **sorry, I couldn't help it** ) and says "Okay, under a flag of truce, we'll tell you our story, but only if you swear on the river styx that you'll tell us our story afterwards"

Hearth taps me on the shoulder. The look in his eyes said "can you translate for me?". Then he signed, "what is the river styx?" then before I could translate, bright boy answered "the river styx is a river in the underworld and if you break an oath by it you die"

Did you just answer sign language? Blitzen asks "yup" bright boy replies.


	7. adoption :(:( :( :( :( :( :( :(

I am sorry but I have just lost it and this story is up for adoption. Ask in the reviews.


End file.
